Tęsknota
by Blackisz
Summary: Kuroko był mężczyzną. Naprawdę nie posiadał dużych piersi, miał penisa między nogami i jedną dziurę w tyłku. Więc dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, Aomine czuł się tak nieswojo w jego towarzystwie? / może podchodzić pod lekki angst / nienawidzę pisać trzecioosobówką ;w;'


„**Tęsknota"**

* * *

******Warning : AoKuro to zdecydowanie nie mój pairing, dlatego wyszło to jak wyszło. Nie będę się tu rozwodzić na ten temat, powiem tylko jedno – nigdy więcej. Poza tym nienawidzę i nie potrafię pisać dobrze trzecioosobówką – a pisanie AoKuro z punktu widzenia któregokolwiek z nich jest jak strzelenie sobie w kolano c: Poza tym chciałabym oświadczyć, że denerwuje mnie ostatnio zachowanie niektórych ludzi, którzy oskarżają innych autorów o plagiatowanie moich opowiadań - naprawdę dajcie sobie na wstrzymanie, bo to do niczego nie prowadzi. Nawet jeśli są podobne to nie powód, żeby wszczynać nikomu niepotrzebne awantury. Dziękuje za uwagę c;  
**

* * *

_Zapomniał jak się po raz pierwszy spotkali.  
_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya był mężczyzną. Prawda, posiadał delikatny typ urody. Niski wzrost, chuda budowa ciała i ogromne, jasnoniebieskie oczy były mylące. Ale nie miał dużych piersi. Tak na dobrą sprawę to nie miał żadnych piersi. Tylko penisa między nogami i jedną dziurę w tyłku. Więc dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, Aomine czuł się tak nieswojo w jego towarzystwie?

On, stuprocentowy hetero, którego podniecić mogła jedynie naprawdę hojnie przez naturę obdarzona laska. Ten szczupły chłopak go intrygował. Jego charakter połączony ze zdolnością nagłego znikania strasznie go drażnił. Chciał go pochwycić. Zbadać. Zgłębić. Lepiej poznać. A w szczególności uczynić swoją własnością.

Bo Daiki był zachłanny. Doskonale to wiedział i zbytnio nie przeszkadzał mu ten fakt. Jeszcze nigdy nie przegrał, wręcz emanował pewnością siebie. Był typem wiecznego zwycięzcy. Nie zaznał smaku porażki. Odrzucało go na samą myśl o niej. Dlatego tak bardzo chciał zdobyć kogoś kto według niego był nie do zdobycia. Tak bardzo oddalony od innych. Jakby zamknięty we własnym świecie. W pudełku do którego nie dochodziło światło.

Aomine zapragnął być tym światłem. Kimś dzięki komu na jego twarzy zakwitnie szczery uśmiech. Kimś kto go pocieszy. Kimś kto go obroni. Kimś z kim będzie najchętniej spędzał wolny czas. Kimś ważnym, a wręcz najważniejszym dla niego. A jak już postawił sobie ten cel to starał się go zrealizować ze wszystkich sił. Bo on odznaczał się uporem. Wręcz niezdrowym, podchodzącym pod nachalność. Ale nie przejmował się tym. Szczególnie, że Tetsu był typem osoby, która może ulec tylko komuś o bardzo silnym i władczym charakterze.

I wszystko byłoby pięknie, wręcz jak z obrazka, gdyby nie bardzo ważny fakt. Mianowicie Kuroko był mężczyzną. I mimo usilnych starań wyobraźni nadal nim pozostawał. To bolało Daikiego najbardziej. No bo, jak to tak bez cycków? Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie. Która była dość oporna na przyjmowanie nowych doznań i trzymała się wcześniej wyuczonych schematów.

Tak, był po prostu głupi i ograniczony. Ale w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał.

* * *

_Nie wiedział kiedy się zakochał.  
_

* * *

To było niesamowite grać z nim razem na boisku. Aomine jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiej euforii podczas meczów. Nie umiał powiedzieć skąd się ona bierze ani dlaczego jest aż tak silna. Wyczekiwał z utęsknieniem, aż Akashi łaskawie wpuści Tetsu po czym budził się w nim demon. Wypatrywał tylko tych jasnoniebieskich, skupionych oczu, chudych ramion, szczupłych nóg. A kiedy już je dostrzegał wykonywał zachęcający znak ręką.

Tworzyli duet. Idealny kontrast. Tak różni, a jak podobni. Razem byli niepokonani. Jego siła i szybkość połączona z subtelną precyzją i sprytem. Wspólne zwycięstwa przynosiły mu ogromną frajdę. Bawił się lepiej niż mógł przypuszczać. Daiki po raz pierwszy w życiu docenił pracę zespołową, ale tylko dlatego że jego partnerem był właśnie Kuroko.

Zmieniał się. Na początku powolutku, nawet tego nie zauważając zbyt pochłonięty przez zgubną radość. Potem coraz silniej, aż w końcu obudził się będąc kompletnie innym człowiekiem. I odkrył, że to nowe oblicze podoba mu się zdecydowanie bardziej. Był wolny, lekki. Nic go nie ograniczało, nic nie mogło mu przeszkodzić, nic nie było na tyle ważne by mógł się zatrzymać. Pruł na przód. A z każdym kolejnym krokiem przywiązywał się jeszcze bardziej do tego niepozornego chłopaka.

Nie wiedział kiedy to się stało. Ale pamiętał ten przełomowy moment. Wtedy, po dopiero co wygranym meczu, pozostał z nim dłużej w szatni. Rozmawiali, śmiali się. Duże i błękitne, niczym bezchmurne niebo, oczy wpatrzone były tylko w niego. Pełne, tak bardzo kobiece, wargi wyginały się pod wpływem lekkiego uśmiechu. Aomine był strasznie zadowolony, że to właśnie on doprowadził Tetsu do, chociaż nikłego, okazywania emocji. Na dodatek robił to tylko przy nim. Bogowie, duma jaką dzięki temu odczuwał była ogromna. Niemal rozsadzała mu pierś, a w brzuchu czuł miłe łaskotanie.

Nawet nie zorientował się gdy wszystko co go otaczało przestało mieć znaczenie. Nie widział nic oprócz kropel potu, które sunęły po jego drobnej twarzy. Spływały leniwie po bladej skórze szyi, aby zniknąć za materiałem stroju sportowego, który był zdecydowanie za luźny przez co mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć kusząco wystające obojczyki.

Serce dudniło mu w piersi, a w gardle momentalnie zaschło. Czuł dreszcze, które co chwila przechodziły mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa nie polepszając wcale obecnej sytuacji. Nerwowo oblizał spierzchnięte usta nie mogąc pojąc co się właśnie z nim dzieje. Dlaczego jego organizm reagował, aż tak żywiołowo na obecność Kuroko? Dlaczego nie mógł opanować wszechogarniającego go pragnienia dotknięcia tego kruchego ciała? Przytulenia go do piersi, pogłaskania po mokrych włosach, poczucia miękkości jego warg?

Był na skraju wytrzymałości i dopiero w tej felernej szatni to do niego dotarło. Z makabrycznym opóźnieniem, ale dotarło. A że przy okazji przeraziło swoją intensywnością to już inna bajka.

* * *

_Nie wiedział dlaczego się w nim zakochał._

* * *

Ich pierwszy pocałunek nie wyglądał jak żywcem wyciągnięty z komedii romantycznej. Byli brudni, zmęczeni i przemoczeni do suchej nitki. Pogoda śmiała im się prosto w twarz obdarzając prawdziwą ulewą, która siekała ich po plecach kiedy biegli przez park szukając schronienia. W końcu udało im się ukryć pod metalową zjeżdżalnią.

Daiki był gorzej niż wściekły. Nienawidził deszczu, bo przez niego nie mógł grać w kosza. Na dodatek udało mu się wyciągnąć na dzisiejsze ćwiczenia Tetsu, a był to nie lada wyczyn. Z jego szczęściem wiedział, że coś musi popsuć ten dzień. Czuł to w kościach.

Gdy spojrzał na jego drżące ciało, zaklął w myślach. Jeszcze się przez niego rozchoruje. Przecież taką chudzinę nie ma co grzać. Złapie wirusa, przeziębi się i, o zgrozo, przestanie przychodzić do szkoły i na treningi. A tego Aomine by nie zniósł. Tak naprawdę przestał się na nie spóźniać jedynie ze względu na chłopaka. Wizja przemijających tygodni bez niego wydawała się istnym koszmarem i najgorszą torturą na jaką byłby skazany.

Niewiele myśląc zaczął grzebać w plecaku i wyjął z niego bluzę, która na szczęście nie była aż tak bardzo przemoczona. Nie zważając na protesty Kuroko zgiął się lekko i zarzucił mu ją na trzęsące się ramiona. Zapomniał jednak, że przez ten nieplanowany ruch znajdzie się aż tak blisko niego. Przełknął głośno ślinę widząc jak jasnoniebieskie tęczówki drgają jakby czegoś wyczekując. Pierwszy raz mógł zobaczyć jego zszokowaną twarz, której nie zasłaniała kamienna maska. Pod wpływem impulsu, pochylił się jeszcze niżej sięgając jego lekko otwartych ust.

Były miękkie. Słodkie. Gorące. Wręcz sparzyły mu wargi swoim ciepłem. Poczuł jak cały stres z niego wyparowuje i coś ciężkiego w końcu przestaje obciążać kończyny. Zrelaksował się, czując tą niesamowitą bliskość. Pogłębił pocałunek, przytulając się mocno do chłopaka. Przesuwał leniwie dłońmi po jego kręgosłupie, mocniej dociskając drobne barki do siebie. Czuł jak Tetsu pod nim drży i mocno zaciska chude palce na jego koszuli.

Stracili poczucie czasu. Nie obchodziło ich nic innego oprócz siebie. Ta chwila była na swój sposób nierealna co nadawało jej magiczny charakter. Daiki gdyby tylko mógł już nigdy nie oderwałby się od niego. Trzymał w swoich ramionach i nie pozwolił ruszyć się choćby na krok. Był naprawdę szczęśliwy, ale w końcu musiał się odsunąć, szczególnie kiedy Kuroko, precyzyjnie wymierzonym ciosem pięścią, omal nie zmiażdżył mu żołądka.

* * *

_Nie wiedział za co się w nim zakochał.  
_

* * *

Blade ciało było niespodziewanie delikatne i bardzo wrażliwe na dotyk jego dużych rak. Aomine nie wiedział co tym myśleć. Uciskał jego klatkę piersiową, która nie była miękka przez brak biustu. Gdy go przytulał czuł zamiast tego twardy członek. Z jednej strony ta odmiana go zaskoczyła, a z drugiej wydawała się jeszcze bardziej przyjemna.

Lubił doprowadzać Tetsu do stanu w którym jego policzki miały barwę dojrzałego buraka, a z ust wydobywało się jego imię pomieszane z cichym pojękiwaniem. Bo z charakteru był przecież cichy, spokojny i nie okazywał żadnych emocji. Zmiany jakie podczas seksu w nim następowały nakręcały go jeszcze bardziej.

Dlatego pieścił go najlepiej jak umiał. Znał wszystkie słabe punkty i nagminnie tą wiedzę wykorzystywał. Z niegasnącym zaangażowaniem starał się mu dostarczyć jak najwięcej przyjemności z bliskości fizycznej. Im więcej razy to zrobili tym bardziej Daiki przekonywał się o jednym ważnym fakcie. Mianowicie Kuroko naprawdę nie posiadał dużych piersi, miał penisa między nogami i jedną dziurę w tyłku. Lecz pomimo tego nie przeszkadzało mu to w niczym, a jego pożądanie wzrastało z każdym kolejnym dniem. I zdawałoby się, że nigdy nie zostanie do końca zaspokojone.

* * *

_Ale się zakochał.  
_

* * *

W trzeciej klasie nastąpił przełom, który zburzył ten piękny domek z kart, który zbudowali samym szczęściem i chęcią wspólnego spędzania czasu. Aomine zaczął się zmieniać. Dorastać. Kształtować na nowo swój charakter. Fakt, że ktoś może być mu tak drogi jak Tetsu obrzydził go. W jednej chwili nie mógł znieść myśli, że jest od kogoś uzależniony. Przecież on nie może potrzebować kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem. Szczególnie tak intymnego kontaktu i to jeszcze z mężczyzną! To uwłaczało jego godności.

Przecież dążył do doskonałości. Chciał być samowystarczalny, wolny i niezwiązany żadnymi obietnicami czy uczuciami. Określenie jego osoby jako drapieżnika stało się przerażająco trafne. Nikt nie był mu równy, nikt nie mógł z nim konkurować, nikt nie był od niego lepszy. Gardził społeczeństwem tak otwarcie, że powoli stawał się odizolowanym geniuszem. Bo jednak talentu nie można mu było odmówić.

Odpowiadało mu to. Czuł się bezpieczny, zamknięty w schronieniu, które wokół siebie tak pieczołowicie tworzył. Nie przewidział tylko, że Kuroko postanowi przebić się przez ten mur. Zburzyć dopiero co powstały azyl. Zdenerwowało go to. Poczuł się niepewnie i to przez tego niepozornego chłopaka, który był dla reszty ludzi prawie, że niewidzialny. Chłopaka, dla którego poświecił dwa dobre lata swojego życia. Chłopaka, dla którego kiedyś byłby w stanie się wszystkiego wyrzec.

No właśnie – kiedyś.

Teraz nie mógł na to pozwolić. Zmienił się. Kosztowało go to zbyt wiele nerwów i wysiłku. Nikt nie miał prawa mu tego odebrać i to jeszcze w tak łatwy i naturalny sposób. Z inicjatywy Daikiego się rozeszli. Było to krótkie pożegnanie, które zostało zawarte w kilku oschłym słowach. W końcu oboje nie potrafili mówić otwarcie o swoich uczuciach i była to ich największa wada przez którą, żeby było śmieszniej, tak bardzo się polubili.

Jednak Tetsu wcale ich nie potrzebował, żeby nim wstrząsnąć. Wystarczyło, że wszystkie emocje jakie się w nim kłębiły, spłynęły po jego kamiennej twarzy w postaci słonych łez, przez które jasnoniebieskie oczy stały się jeszcze bardziej przejrzyste niż zazwyczaj.

I to właśnie przez te cholerne łzy Aomine już nie był taki pewien czy rzeczywiście dobrze postąpił.

* * *

_A stracił go tak samo szybko jak zdobył._

* * *

I teraz kiedy w końcu spotkali się po latach, jego oziębłe serce zabiło szybciej. Daiki patrzył się w milczeniu jak jego dawny cień staje w pełnej gotowości do walki. Nie był sam. Towarzyszyło mu nowe światło w postaci wyrośniętego, czerwonowłosego dupka z krzaczastymi brwiami, który potrafił tylko niesamowicie skakać wyglądając przy tym jak głupia małpa.

Kagami Taiga. Smakował to imię na języku ledwo się powstrzymując przed splunięciem z obrzydzenia w bok. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Kuroko tak szybko o nim zapomniał, znajdując sobie kogoś innego. Śmiał twierdzić, że znalazł dobre zastępstwo za niego? Chciało mu się śmiać. Przecież był niepowtarzalny, niepokonany, wręcz doskonały. Nikt mu nie wmówi, że istnieje godny niego przeciwnik.

Tak jak się spodziewał, wygrał mecz z druzgocząca przewagą. Jak zwykle ani go to ucieszyło ani zdenerwowało. Był bardziej zajęty obserwowaniem zagryzionych warg i bólu ukrytego w głębi jasnoniebieskich oczu. Od tego spojrzenia dostał dreszczy - jego ciało zareagowało zdecydowanie zbyt intensywnie. Zaskoczyło go to. Nie wiedział co robić, kiedy ramiona niemal same wyciągały się w stronę Tetsu pragnąc go objąć, przytulić, pocieszyć. Chwilowa słabość sprawiła, że miał ochotę sam siebie uderzyć.

Jednak najbardziej wściekł go fakt, że gdy obserwował jak ten chudy chłopak odchodzi w kierunku swojej nowej drużyny, poczuł że właśnie utracił coś bezpowrotnie. Nigdy nie przyznałby się przed samym sobą, że za nim tęskni. I to tak bardzo, że czuł przeszywający ból w całym ciele. Aomine był przecież upartym idiotą, potrafiącym znaleźć dobra wymówkę do wszystkiego. Ale w tej sytuacji pozostał bezsilny i musiał to zaakceptować. Tęsknił za nim. Tak cholernie za nim tęsknił...!

* * *

_I to przerażało go w tym wszystkim najbardziej._


End file.
